


[VID] Drink Me

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [20]
Category: Queen of the Damned (2002), True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, Community: kink_bingo, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Femme Fatale, Horror, Nudity, Parallels, Vampires, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of the blood of the First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Heartbeat sound effects by Extremely20 on YouTube + source audio  
> Length: 1:50  
> Warnings: Camera pans from ~0:27-0:40. Spoilerish for the end of True Blood season 5.
> 
> Made for the "hypnosis/mind control" square on my Kink Bingo card. This is the first vid I've made where I laid down all the clips before constructing the audio. Neat. Hope it works for you.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/52508425>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HCrO03lIdo>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?ez5ht4kf2k7atd4)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/294902.html>


End file.
